Sturzprävention im Wohnzimmer
= Maßnahmen, um im eigenen Wohnzimmer = = n i c h t zu stürzen = Es gibt drei typische Situationen in denen es zu einem Sturz kommt: - Mangelnde Beleuchtung, kleine Hindernisse in der eigenen Wohnung - ein kurzes Unwohlsein, ein Schwindel, ein plötzliches Kreislaufversagen oder eine andere internistische Ursache. Sprich: eine Vorsorge-Aufgabe gemeinsam mit der Ärztin/Arzt. - der Sturz im Freien, evtl. unter Beteiligung von Dritten. Gehen wir auf das Erste näher ein. wissen wir, da und da muß es liegen. Zwischen dem und dem Gegenstand, da habe ich es gestern oder sogar vorhin noch gesehen. Und wenn wir nachsehen? Nun es liegt da, fast genau da, jedenfalls ganz dicht dabei. Und weil wir sehen und tasten können, finden wir den gesuchten Gegenstand auch unter der Illustrierten, an die wir uns nicht erinnert haben. Oder neben der Schachtel, an die wir gedacht haben; aber auf der anderen Seite. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Das ist normal. Von wegen krankhafter Vergeßlichkeit. Nein, es ist wirklich normal, daß wir uns an den Zusammenhang erinnern und dann beim Hinschauen uns auch erinnern, daß wir da doch noch eine Illustrierte draufgelegt haben, die hier sonst nicht liegt. Wir Denken und Erinnern in Zusammenhängen. Nur gibt es Situationen, da denken wir nicht wie normal: wenn wir durch ein Telefon aufgeschreckt werden oder wenn mitten in der Nacht …… Und dann noch: das Alter Im Alter kommt dann etwas als Risik hinzu, das als gefühlt junge Leute noch nicht so kennen: die Knochen sind etwas brüchiger und der Gleichgewichtssinn reagiert nicht mehr so schnell. Das ist vielleicht traurig, aber nicht zu ändern. Jedenfalls nicht vollständig. Mit diesem speziellen Altersrisiko müssen wir rechnen. Wir müssen unsere Knochen und unseren Gleichgewichtssinn so akzeptieren, wie sie sind. Und uns entsprechend anders verhalten. Elektrokabel Das berühmte Verlängerungskabel. Wir wissen, dass es nicht im Weg liegen dürfte. Und doch liegt da seit Jahren zwischen Nachttisch und Kommode eines z. B. für den Föhn. Oder das Ladekabel. Daß es da liegt, daran haben Sie sich sicher gewöhnt. Und seit Jahren sind sie da auch besonders vorsichtig. Versuchen Sie trotzdem, es noch heute da wegzunehmen. Bitten Sie jemanden aus der Familie oder direkt einen Elektriker, dort eine Steckdose zusätzlich anzubringen, wo sie sie benötigen. Jawohl das ist die Lösung. Und solange das nicht geschehen ist, nehmen Sie bitte das verflixte Kabel dort weg. Das wird auch ihren Willen mit dem Elektriker zu telefonieren beflügeln. Es ist unglaublich, wie sparsam wir auf Kosten der eigenen Gesundheit manchmal sein können. Hätten all die Leute, die wegen einem Verlängerungskabel - oder ähnlichen Leitungen - im Krankenhaus gelandet sind, sich fachmännisch an der Wand entlang eine Leitung mit einer zusätzlichen Steckdose in Greifhöhe fest installieren lassen, ... Wo steht/liegt bei Ihnen das Telefon? Bei vielen steht es im Wohnzimmer oder in der Wohnküche. Nur wenige haben direkt am Bett einen zweiten Apparat. Und dann klingelt es manchmal wirklich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt. Wenn Sie auch zu diesen Leuten gehören, überprüfen Sie bitte einmal folgendes. Setzen Sie sich an ihr Bett und versuchen Sie sich langsam, bitte ganz vorsichtig, mit geschlossenen Augen bis zu ihrem Telefon zu tasten. Das ist nämlich ungefähr der Weg, den Sie zurücklegen müssen, wenn Sie am Abend plötzlich noch dorthin wollen. Sie sind aufgeschreckt, Sie haben vielleicht nicht genügend Licht. Vielleicht sind Sie ärgerlich oder erschrocken. Jede Ablenkung kann sich so auswirken, als wenn Sie diesen tausendmal gegangenen Weg plötzlich blind gehen müßten. Diese Prüfung jetzt soll ihnen zeigen, wo Sie sich etwa stoßen können, wo noch so ein teuflisches Verlängerungskabel in ihrer Wohnung versteckt ist, oder wo die Teppichkante zur entscheidenden Falle werden könnte. Wenn Sie auf diesem Weg Hindernisse entdecken, haben Sie drei Möglichkeiten: #das Hindernis beseitigen. #das Handy mit Ladegerät oder Telefon näher ans Bett montieren zu lassen #nichts tun. Und hoffen, nie zu fallen. Das mit dem Hindernis beseitigen, ist manchmal leichter gesagt als getan. Einen schönen Teppich würde ich auch nicht opfern. Ein vorstehendes Möbel läßt sich nicht immer an eine andere Wand stellen. Aber vielleicht gibt es bei Ihrem Hindernis doch eine Möglichkeit. Der Schwindel ist ein Warnzeichen Bei über 90% der Frauen, die vor einem Sturz bemerkten, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, war es das Symptom "Schwindel". Sie haben dieses Warnzeichen allerdings nicht Ernst genommen. Mehr als die Hälfte der Personen, die ins Krankenhaus mußten, sind bereits gestrauchelt, haben sich den Fuß vertreten oder hatten im vergangenen Jahr bereits einen Sturz oder sogar mehrere. Nur bei denen war halt nichts weiter passiert. Selbst bei Personen, die aufgrund eines äußeren Hindernisses oder Ereignisses stürzten, gibt es viele solcher Berichte von vorhergegangenen Schwindel-Situationen. Es war halt nichts passiert. Die Konsequenz müsste eigentlich sein, mit der Ärztin/Arzt beim nächsten Praxisbesuch doch einmal über dieses Thema Sturzgefahr zu sprechen. Vielleicht lässt sich die Medikamentenkombination verändern. Vielleicht muss der Blutdruck mehrere Tage nach einander zu verschiedenen Zeiten kontrolliert werden. Doch es gibt Möglichkeiten. Auch das Wohnzimmer ist ein Ort, an dem man nicht stürzen muss. Vergleiche Sturz Beschreibung von Sturzereignisse und deren Folgen * Sturzprävention im Bad * Sturzprävention in der Küche Kategorie:Ortho Kategorie:Gerontologie